See No Evil
by Kyokukou
Summary: Sight is more than something we take for granted , it is the foudation for universal ideas and interaction . What would Ranma be like if he had been blinded at an early age ? How would such a dissability change him and how he deals with the world ? Moreov
1. Arrival

See No Evil   
  
By Kyokukou  
  
  
  
Sight is so important to us that we even base our very thoughts on it . You   
'visualize' goals , dreams , hopes and fears . To have that taken away is   
something most will not let themselves fathom .  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
He cursed his own weakness as he struggled against the bonds that held him   
to the stone pillar . Steel chains he could snap , rope cords he could sever ,   
but these mystic ribbons seemed to draw their strength from him , the harder he   
struggled the stronger they became .  
  
" Why Ranma ?!" He demanded of his bored guard . " Why couldn't you take me !?"  
" His eyes ." The guard absently levitated a small stone above his palm .   
" I have eyes damn it !" He snarled . " He's only eight !"  
" But you need glasses ." The man almost yawned . " The runes called for perfect   
sight ."  
" What ?" He forced his rage to calm , he needed to think and act clearly if he   
was to get anything out of this sorcerer .  
" This happens to be the ruins to a temple ." The man added another stone to his   
levitating collection . " The patron god was the god of oracles , future ,   
visions , and the like . So of course the place is filled with traps and   
guardian spirits and so on ." The man sighed and changed the orbits of the   
stones to resemble the solar system . " The boss says that to spring the last   
big trap we need someone with perfect sight , I mean lots better than twenty-  
twenty vision . Your kid happens to have that kind of perfect sight ."  
" What's going to happen to him ?" He kept his voice level and calm .  
" I dunno ." The man shrugged . " You know how these things go , probably some   
demon will kill him or a big rock with crush him or something ."  
" How can you doom a eight year old boy to die just to spring a trap ." He   
accused , his voice beginning to shake with anger .  
" For the greater good ." The man shrugged . " We're not robbers or anything ,   
we just need an artifact from the temple . This is a war , people die ."   
" My son is no solder for some war I've never heard of ." He was sure the other   
man could hear his teeth grind .  
" No he's not ." The man sighed . " We don't enjoy this , and we don't care what   
you think . It has to be done and that's that ."   
  
His bitter response was cut off by the sound of his son's scream echoing out   
from the temple . The anguished sound rose in pitch until it no longer sounded   
human , only a primal screech of pain .  
  
The stones fell the to the ground .  
  
" That kid reminded me of my nephew ." The guard hung his head .  
  
He could only blink back tears as he stared at the silent temple .  
  
  
  
See No Evil   
  
She had been working out in the Dojo as usual when her father had thrust   
open the door and exclaimed for her to meet the rest of the family in the living   
room for a big announcement .   
  
After a quick change of clothing she had met them . Nabiki was suddenly in a   
formal kimono for some reason , Kasumi looked a bit worried , her father was   
crying for joy . This did not bode well .   
  
When she found out what the commotion was about her instincts were proven   
true .   
  
" Oh come on now , Akane ." Nabiki nudged her . " This Ranma guy might be cute   
after all ."   
" I hate boys ." She reminded her sister curtly. " I get enough of their   
stupidity every morning at school ."  
" I do hope he's older than me ." Kasumi mumbled . " Younger men are so ...well   
, young ."  
" So tell us Daddy ." Nabiki began . " What kind of guy is this Ranma ?"   
" I have no idea , Nabiki-chan ," Soun admitted . " I've never met him ."  
" Waitasecond !" She began .  
  
However , a rather loud commotion coming down the hallway cut off the rest   
of her comment . Both Nabiki and her father rushed into the hall .   
  
Before she could rise to join them the pair rushed back into the room , a   
flustered look on her father's face accompanied by a fearful expression on   
Nabiki's .  
  
A rather large panda with a person over one shoulder followed them into the   
room .  
  
' I'm Saotome Genma .' The panda waved a sign . ' I have come .'  
" S-Saotome-kun ?!" Soun gawked at the panda . " What happened to you ?!"  
' A simple curse , if you would be so kind as to get me some warm water I would   
be glad to explain .' The panda responded with another sign .  
  
As Kasumi rushed to the kitchen to heat some water the panda took a seat at   
the table and sat the unconscious form down next to him .   
  
It was a small red head girl , actually smaller than herself . The petite   
girl breathed in and out steadily and appeared simply asleep . Though , she   
thought the mirror sunglasses still over her eyes odd to wear on a rainy day .  
  
A minute later her eldest sister rushed back into the room with a kettle in   
hand .  
  
Thanking her with a nod , the panda took the offered kettle and promptly   
poured the water over himself . Before she could blink the animal had shrunk and   
resolved into the form of a robust man in a white gi .  
  
" Thank you Kasumi-san ." The man smiled . " Now , Tendo-kun , let me explain ."  
  
Over the next few minuets the man launched into a tale about how he and his   
son , Ranma , had traveled through China , training , finally to come to a   
cursed springs . All they had intended was balance training , but due to his   
mistranslation of the brochure , which had been in Chinese , they had been   
unaware of the curses .  
  
" I see , this happens to be a great tragedy ." Soun nodded , tears brimming in   
his eyes . " But what of Ranma and the engagement ?"  
" That can be addressed tomorrow ." Genma sighed . " Ranma had been opposed to   
coming and I'm afraid he tired me out trying to keep him from going back to   
China ."  
  
Near the end of Genma's retelling the young girl had awoken . After bringing   
herself to a sitting position she had merely sat there , doing and saying   
nothing .  
  
The last sentence giving unofficial dismissal each stood and began to   
disperse . Kasumi to the kitchen , Nabiki to her room , Soun and Genma to the   
porch . She stood and made ready to return to her own room when she realized   
that the red head was still sitting .   
  
" Are you alright ?" She asked , tentatively .  
  
The red head looked at her and nodded quickly .  
  
" What's wrong ?" She asked . " I know this is a real mess right now , but I'm   
sure everything will be cleared up soon ."   
  
The red head looked decidedly doubtful about that statement .  
  
" You study the same art as me don't you ?"   
  
The red head nodded .  
  
" You wanna spar ?" She asked . " I promise I won't hurt you ."   
  
With a eager smile the red head hopped to her feet .  
  
She led the way to the Dojo . Wondering why the odd girl still didn't remove   
her sunglasses . The mirrored wraparounds looked great on her but still were out   
of place indoors .  
  
After a quick change she rushed back to the Dojo to find the other girl   
already warming up . Feeling that her previously interrupted work out had left   
her fit for further exertion without another warm up , she took her place near   
the center of the Dojo .  
  
Eagerly the red head took hers . They bowed , took similar fighting stances   
and began .   
  
She started off with a charge and kick that any beginner could see coming a   
kilometer away .  
  
The other girl ducked it lazily .  
  
* Fine , a little faster .* She thought .  
  
She launched a combination at the waiting red head . Her fists flew out in   
rapid succession , followed by a spinning roundhouse . The smaller girl only   
sidestepped and let the volley slide past .  
  
Now a bit impressed , she decided to attack her opponent at half her full   
ability .  
  
The results were maddening . The red head showed no effort in dodging every   
and all attacks bodily , not even raising her hands from her sides to block .  
  
* Alright , this time for REAL !* She thought , readying a full out attack .  
After a short moment of maneuvering about she cornered her opponent against   
the Dojo wall . Her first struck out with her full fury .   
  
Only to plunge through the Dojo wall . Her target suddenly was not there .   
Confused , she barely felt the tap on her shoulder . Turning , she found the red   
head standing there , shyly retracting her arm .   
  
" Wow ." She found herself saying after a moment . " You're good ."  
  
The red head smiled back , suddenly shy and blushing .  
  
" You don't talk much do you ?" She blinked .  
  
The other girl shook her head .  
  
" You can talk can't you ?" She asked , suddenly concerned .   
" Yup ." The smaller confirmed . " I'm just not in the habit of talking to   
anyone but Oyaji . I don't meet new people all that often ."   
" Oh ." She mumbled . After a short awkward silence she spoke up again .   
" Why don't you go ahead and take a bath , I'll be along after I finish a few   
katas , alright ?"  
  
The other girl nodded hesitantly .  
  
" Oh sorry ," She apologized . " the bath is right down the hall , it has a sign   
on it ."  
  
The girl nodded her thanks and headed out the door , but for some reason the   
apprehension remained .  
  
Shrugging , she walked back to the center of the Dojo and began her kata .  
  
  
  
  
Wearing a kimono was nice , it made her feel refined and like a mature woman   
instead of a teen . But the damn things took so long to get in and out of , not   
to mention the restriction of movement . So she didn't regret changing into   
something less formal .  
  
She had some suspicions about the strange red head . She guessed the girl   
was Ranma , but some doubt remained . Genma had said something about Ranma   
fighting him to return to China , but he never said that he had kept Ranma . Not   
to mention she had yet to either see the girl change or hear her answer to the   
name Ranma . Then there was those shades . While she had been changing she had   
come to a few conclusions . But those were thrown out the window when she had   
peeked in on the red head sparring her younger sister .  
  
Another thing that bothered her was the fact that the red head hadn't said   
one word the whole time . Perhaps she couldn't talk ?   
  
Finally she decided to throw all conjectures and hypotheses out until she   
could question the girl herself .  
  
She had been on the way to the Dojo to do just that when she heard a voice   
mutter from down the hall . It was dulcet but strong , a voice she wished she   
could have . However , what it was saying made no sense .  
  
" Damn , it's varnished . They're all varnished ." The voice muttered with a   
touch of irritation .  
" Hello ?" She called out before quickly turning the corner .  
  
Just in time to see the red head lower her hand from the sign on the   
bathroom door .  
  
" Why do you have signs on all your doors ?" The red head asked abruptly .  
" Kasumi went through a arts and crafts phase a few years ago ." She shrugged   
with a smile . " Our rooms upstairs have duck signs on them with our names in   
English . Anyway , what's the problem with the lacquer on the bathroom sign ?"  
" Nothing ." The small girl shook her head . " I just thought it was kinda odd   
to label the rooms of your own house ."  
" If you're going to be staying here you'd better get used to odd ." She   
chuckled . " About to take a bath ?"   
  
The small girl nodded .  
  
" Good , mind if I join you ?" She asked , perfect opportunity to pump some info   
out of her . " I'll just run up to my room and get some things ."  
  
She left before the red head could object politely .  
  
After waiting in her room until she was sure the girl was already in the   
bathroom she made her way back downstairs .  
  
In the changing room she deposited her clothing in a basket beside the one   
the red head had used . She noted , after a peek , that he shades had been left   
behind along with her clothes .   
  
Walking inside she found the small girl in the middle of lathering up the   
shampoo in her hair . Now untied from it's pigtail , the red locks were spilling   
everywhere , obscuring the girl's features above her chin .  
  
She took a seat opposite the newcomer and began to lather herself up .  
  
" So , have you been on the road long ?" She began .  
  
The girl nodded , sending bubbles into the air .  
  
" You got a wonderful voice ." She began a few moments later . " Do you sing ?"  
  
The girl shook her head slightly . More bubbles .  
  
" You know , you're kinda small for a marital artist ." She commented , probing   
for a more emotional reaction this time .  
  
Disappointing her the girl only nodded .  
  
" You sure are a real conversationalist ." She snorted .  
  
The red head easily lifted a full bucket of cold water over her head as if   
it were empty . With a flick of her wrist she dumped the contents over herself .   
Not bothering to wipe the water and dangling hair from her face and eyes the   
girl stood .  
  
" At least try not to be so obvious when you want to interrogate someone ." The   
red head snorted curtly .  
  
Her retort was cut off by the abrupt entrance of Akane .   
  
" Oh , I didn't know you wanted to join us , Nabiki ." Akane began , taking the   
stool that the red head had just vacated .  
  
With only a nod to Akane , the red head walked over to the shower instead of   
the furo . With deft movements she turned on the water . Though the angle was   
odd she thought the younger girl had put on the cold water instead of hot .  
  
The detail was irrelevant , but it lead to another thought .  
  
" If Saotome-san turns into a panda , do you too ?" She asked before dumping a   
bucket of cold water over herself .  
" Nabiki , she didn't fall into a pool , Saotome-san did ." Akane chided her .  
" No , I fell into the spring of drowned girl ." The girl replied evenly .  
" WHAT !?" An incensed Akane leapt to her feet .  
" What's wrong ?" The cursed girl continued , not bothering to turn around .  
" Just because you got the body of a girl doesn't give you the right to come in   
here and peep on us PERVERT !" Akane announced in one breath , heaving her stool   
in preparation to beat the young red head into a smudge .  
" It doesn't matter ." She snorted at her baby sister. " Ever heard of communal   
baths ? You going western on me , Akane ?"   
" This doesn't count !" Her little sister protested . " He's being a pervert !   
He's peeping on us !"  
" Impossible ." The red head corrected bitterly .  
" Huh ?" Akane blinked at the emotion in the cursed girl's tone .  
" You heard me ." The girl turned the shower off . " That happens to be   
physically impossible for me ."   
  
Something clicked in her mind . The shades , feeling the sign , not   
bothering to wipe anything from her eyes . It was obvious really .  
  
" You're blind ." She stated .  
" Excuse me ?" Akane snorted . " I just got my undefeated title stripped by   
her-um-him . Not to mention he gets around fine , do you see a cane in his   
hands ?"  
" No , I really am blind ." The cursed girl corrected .  
" Bull ." Akane snorted . " Then how come you're not running into walls ?"  
" Akane ..." The girl began before shagging her shoulders in a defeated way .  
  
Slowly , without threat , the cursed girl walked right up to Akane . Until   
she was nearly nose to nose with the taller girl . Then , without further word ,   
she reached up and brushed the unruly hair from obscuring her eyes .  
  
At her first inspection she felt they looked to be very normal , if   
unusually beautiful , blue eyes . Then one fact slammed into place a second   
after Akane shrieked and lunged backwards in horror . Those beautiful sapphire   
eyes lacked any sort of pupil , not even a pinpoint .  
  
Her own reaction was much more controlled than her little sister's , she   
merely gasped and recoiled .   
  
Only after both of their reactions did the small girl herself react . She   
tensed and seemed to withdraw into herself , seeking to hide her horrible   
disfigurement . After a moment she knelt and righted a overturned stood and sat   
down .  
  
" It happened when I was eight ." She began in a dead tone . " Before then I   
happened to have sight roughly about twenty-ten . That means I could see twice   
as clear and far as a normal person could .   
  
" My Oyaji has to wear glasses to see far away . After an accident he   
cracked his last pair . So we went to get another . Because of a special family   
discount they were having he got me checked out too . While we didn't know it ,   
some guys were there looking for people with my kind of vision . The staff was   
so impressed with my sight that they overheard about me .  
  
" We left after they finished the order for Oyaji's new lenses and spare   
sets . They hit Oyaji with some sort of sleep spell , then me . To keep a long   
story short . I was used to spring a trap for them in an ancient temple . They   
needed someone with perfect sight , so they used me . I sprung the trap .  
  
" They thought it was one of those instant death things . Nope , I just got   
to see the thing they were after . Then the trap got me . The docs can't figure   
it out because it's mostly magical , and no magic we've found can even get a   
real idea how to sort the whole thing out .  
  
" Oyaji wanted to pack up and send me home after six months of looking . But   
I was the one to refuse . I forced him to teach me to fight by sound at first .   
Then I discovered how limited that was . By now I've mastered or learned every   
technique I've heard of for blind fighting . I've even invented nine new ways ."  
" wow ." Was apparently the only thing that Akane could think of to say .  
" Thanks ." The young girl flashed Akane a ghost of a smile . " I'll be the   
first one to admit that I'm more than a bit obsessed . I think I'm better now ,   
than I would have been at this point if I'd never lost my sight ."  
" So that's why you didn't like the varnish ." She snapped her fingers . " You   
couldn't feel the paint on the wood that way ."   
" Exactly ." The red head nodded .  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick breakfast the three of them headed off for school . At first   
she had been nervous , wondering if she would have to lead Ranma by the hand .   
Akane would never be caught dead holding a boy's hand in public . That was   
thrown out the window when the boy leapt onto a nearby fence , adjusted his   
ever-present mirror shades and nodded to them .  
  
" I'll just follow you two ." He informed them .  
" Alright ...but ," Akane began . " why are you on the fence ?"  
" Balance practice ." Ranma shrugged .  
  
The rest of the way up until a good block away the trio walked on in   
congenial silence . That was until Ranma hopped down and pulled a odd tube out   
of his pocket . She and Akane stopped at the strange actions .  
  
" What's that ?" Akane asked .  
  
With a flick of his wrist the tube folded out into the white probing cane of   
the blind . " Crowds in tight spaces like hallways are a real strain to get   
through . So I just fall back on this ." He tapped the point on the concrete   
before him . " Besides , it's easier just to be a regular blind person in public   
than to explain my situation to everybody ."  
" I suppose so ." She conceded .  
  
She walked on as Akane merely stood there and stared . The moment she   
started moving Ranma began to shadow her , the cane tapping in a quick regular   
rhythm . A few moments later Akane fell into step behind Ranma . Once more they   
walked on in congenial silence .  
  
However , that was short lived as she began to hear Akane's chant as her   
younger sister psyched herself up .  
  
"-hate boys hate boys hateboys hateboys hateboyshateboys-"  
" Akane are you-?" Ranma began before Akane launched herself into a flat out   
charge through the school gates .  
" Um..Nabiki ?" Ranma turned to her , a questioning expression on his face .  
" Don't worry this happens every morning ." She reassured him .  
" But aren't there ...forty nine ..guys waiting for her ?"   
  
Gently she took Ranma by the arm not holding his cane and lead him to a safe   
vantage point by the wall .  
  
" Yeah , it's barely a workout for her nowadays ." She glanced over to the   
gathering group of her regular betting pool . " Ranma , if you're going to be   
alright here for a while I have something to take care of ."  
" I'll come get you if I need you ." Ranma nodded in her general direction .  
  
She paused before starting off . That was the first time Ranma had acted as   
if he wasn't sure of her exact location or his own . In fact , up until he had   
taken his cane out he had acted as if he could see fine . Always 'looking' at   
someone's face when speaking to them , always walking with unhesitant steps ,   
and so on .  
  
She quickly concluded her betting business and was heading back to take   
Ranma inside when she noticed something . Ranma wasn't facing straight ahead   
like the helpless blind person he was supposed to be acting like . The way he   
faced a tree she would have described as staring if it wasn't for the obvious   
fact that was impossible for Ranma . Following his 'stare' she saw Kuno hiding   
behind the tree . She shook her head in amazement , Kuno had to be thirty meters   
or more from Ranma .  
  
" Who is that nut ?" Ranma asked her without 'looking' away from Kuno .  
" Kuno-chan ?" She snorted . " Usually it takes actually meeting him to figure   
out he's nuts ."  
" That guy's mind is spastic ." Ranma commented in all seriousness . " But he's   
no joke physically .."   
" Yeah , he's the undefeated captain of the Kendo club ."   
" He may be nuts but he's not dumb , lacking honor , but not dumb ." Ranma   
commented as Kuno launched a rose at Akane .  
" How's that ?" She questioned .  
" Akane's physically warmed up but emotionally exasperated . She'll fight overly   
aggressive , with superior reach of his wooden sword he could simply outlast her   
until she made a big mistake ."  
" I think you're giving Kuno-chan waaay too much credit ."  
" Let me guess ," Ranma pointed momentarily at Kuno with his cane as lightning   
flashed and thunder pealed after the Kendoist's introduction . " he does this   
sort of speech every tournament ?"  
" Well , yeah , but .."  
" And every time his opponent is hell-bent on taking the arrogant pig down a peg   
or two ?"  
" Yeah ."  
" So every time he wins by striking when his opponent makes a mistake ."  
" This is getting scary ...Kuno...is crafty ?!"  
" I didn't say that ." Ranma snorted in amusement . " Just because a pattern of   
behavior works doesn't mean he didn't simply happen to form it from trial and   
error ."  
" Alright , thanks ." She patted Ranma's arm . " For a second there my mind was   
about to blow trying to think of Kuno as smart ."  
  
Ranma flashed her a smile that made her heart skip a beat .  
  
" Well ," She began , trying to distract herself . " we'd better get to class   
before we're late ." Before the young man could object she took him by the arm   
and began to lead him to the door .  
" Nabiki , duck ." Ranma whispered to her urgently out of the blue .  
" Huh ?" She turned to look at him instead of following his advice .   
" Aww man ." Ranma grunted loud enough to be heard by bystanders as he dropped   
his cane . In the action of stooping to retrieve it he 'accidentally' knocked   
her down .  
  
An unconscious Kuno flew over her head , missing her by centimeters .  
  
" Next time listen ." Ranma whispered to her as he felt along the ground for his   
cane .  
  
Never taking her eyes off of him she snatched the cane and placed it in   
Ranma's hand . " Th-thanks ."   
  
" Let's get inside now ." Ranma told her , helping her to her feet .  
  
They were in the door not a moment too soon , a light rain began to fall   
just moments after Ranma was inside .   
  
As it turned out Ranma was to be in the same class as Akane . So she lead   
him down the hall to his room and with his assurances she left for her own class   
. Oddly , she felt vaguely disappointed . With a shrug she caulked it up to   
gratitude for being saved .  
  
  
  
  
* Who the hell is this ?* Gosunkugi wondered . * Don't people like him go   
special schools or something ?*   
  
While he kept his thoughts to himself his classmates weren't so polite . The   
moment the boy had tapped his cane to find the teacher's desk the murmurs had   
risen beyond the usual volume for chatter . Some morons hadn't even rubbed two   
neurons together to make the connection that the new guy was blind .  
  
Being versed in lip reading after years of spying from afar he followed the   
conversation between the new student and the teacher .  
  
" I was told you were informed about me ?" The new guy began .  
" Only the basics , just back from China , your age , your name , blind , past   
grades , a brief summary of your school record , and such ." Their teacher   
nodded . " I have your papers in raised romanji print ."  
" Thank you Sensei ."   
" Good , now after a quick introduction I'll start class ."  
" Alright ."   
  
From there the teacher stood . The roar of conversation and rumors ceased so   
quickly it was nearly painful .   
  
" Alright class ," Their teacher began . " we have a new student today . His   
name is Saotome Ranma . He's just come back from a long trip to China . Now as   
you may know Ranma is blind so we would appreciate it if you would extend   
appropriate courtesies ." The teacher waited for a moment . " Now , Ranma your   
seat is by Tendo-san ." The man sat down at his desk . " Tendo-san , if you   
would ?"  
  
Akane looked up at the teacher and Ranma blankly .  
  
" Tendo-san ?" The teacher questioned .  
" Hai ?" Akane answered .  
" If you would ?"   
  
Now Akane had a deer caught in the headlights expression .  
  
" It's alright ." Ranma smiled politely . Taking a step in Akane's direction he   
made his way down the isle taping the desk legs and counting until he tapped   
Akane's desk .  
" Here ?" Ranma asked .  
" Hai ." Akane answered , tentatively .  
  
Feeling with his hands Ranma took his seat and settled in for class .   
  
* * *  
  
" Ranma noh baka !" She snarled at Ranma during their lunchbreak .  
" Huh ?" Ranma replied intelligently .  
" Now everyone thinks I was being mean to you !" She growled .  
" Then why didn't you get up and lead me to my desk ?"   
" Because I didn't know I was supposed to , besides you didn't need me to !"  
" Not my fault you've never known a blind person before ." Ranma sighed and took   
a few bites of his lunch . " Remember , I'm just an ordinary blind guy here . At   
school I can't go around like I usually do ."  
" Why not ?" She snorted . " It'd be easier ."  
" I'd have a migraine by the end of the day ." Ranma explained . " besides ,   
it'd be odd for me to go around like I could see , but be blind when I'm in a   
crowd or something . Just pretending I'm a regular blind guy is easier ."  
" For you ." She sniffed in displeasure .  
" Well I-...oh damn ." Ranma shagged his shoulders .  
" What ?"   
" You'll see in a second ." Ranma answered mournfully .  
  
True enough , in the space of a second the entire class seemed to teleport   
into a circle around her . Assaulting her with questions about this possible   
betrothal of one of the Tendo sisters .  
  
Through a gap in the hoard of classmates she managed to see Ranma heading   
for the door . As she was about to call out for him the young martial artist   
turned on his heel and hurried away from the door , his cane tapping a staccato   
rhythm .  
  
" I FORBID THIS TRAVERSTY !" Kuno bellowed before kicking in said door .  
" WHO IS SAOTOME RANMA ?!" The mad kendoist continued , waving his wooden   
imitation of a katana about .  
" um..I am ." Ranma turned to face the kendoist uncertainly .   
" I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE TENDO AKANE FROM THE BLUE THUNDER !" Kuno   
bellowed before charging .  
  
The rest of the class froze in horror , awaiting what they expected to be   
the needless death of a poor blind student .  
  
Kuno whirled in his final step to deliver an elegant horizontal slash . At   
the last second she saw Ranma shift his weight into a sidestep . The wooden   
blade met his side just before Ranma's speed matched it's own . As Ranma   
apparently flew aside from the blow his flailing cane just happened to strike   
Kuno behind the ear . Ranma sailed into the blackboard just as Kuno's   
unconscious form collapsed to the floor .  
  
With all haste she rushed over Kuno , making sure to step on him , and on to   
Ranma . Gently , but with as much speed as possible she helped Ranma out of the   
room and towards the infirmary .  
  
" Did it look real ?" Ranma asked after they had gone a ways from the class .  
" I thought I saw you sidestep ." She smiled , proud of herself for caching   
something like that .  
" I barely let the stick touch me ." Ranma smiled . " How about the cane hit ?   
Look accidental enough ?"   
" I'll say so . But why didn't you just pummel him ?"   
" Regular blind guy remember ?"   
" Oh ."   
  
When they got to the infirmary Ranma promptly held out a letter for the head   
nurse . Confused , the nurse took it and began to read . After a few moments she   
left the room to make a phone call .  
  
" What was that ?" She asked Ranma .  
" A letter from my last school nurse to my next one ." Ranma smiled . " It   
basically sums me up and how things usually go around me , and has a few numbers   
to call for questions and verifications that this ain't a joke ."   
" How things usually go around you ?"  
" Yeah ." He nodded . " I kinda have the tendency to attract weird things and   
stuff ."  
" Like what ?"   
" Um...lotsa martial artists with grudges , monsters , Oni , and stuff ."   
" Well I don't exactly lead a normal life either ." She snorted , not to be   
outdone .  
  
Ranma only stifled a laugh and 'looked' the other way . She brooded a bit   
over his reaction but decided not to pursue the matter .  
  
A few minuets later a very flustered nurse walked back in . Ranma answered   
her questions before she even got out the first word .  
  
" It's true , no , yes , sometimes , not often , and no one unless they   
absolutely need to know ."   
  
Standing , he allowed her to lead him out of the infirmary . Once a good   
distance from the nurses office she stopped them .  
  
" What were the questions ?"  
" Is this true ? Is there anything I can do ? Will anything happen ? Do you get   
hurt or hurt others ? Does trouble find you here at school ? Who can I tell   
about all of this ?"  
" Are you telepathetic ...telepal..-a mind reader ?"  
" Nope , I've just been through the drill enough times ."  
  
Upon returning to class Ranma pretended to favor his hurt side . Except for   
Kuno's absence and Ranma pretending to be hurt everything went as normal for the   
rest of the period as she could have hoped for .   
  
Then came school clean up . Ranma cared for cleaning the chalk boards as she   
followed her friends outside to pick up litter .  
  
" Akane-chan , you poor thing ." One of her friends patted her on the shoulder   
in consolation .  
" Huh ?" She replied intelligently .  
" Getting married to that poor blind guy ." Another hung her head .  
" Hold on a second !"  
" I mean , he's absolutely gorgeous , but you'll have to do everything in the   
marriage ."  
  
She had given up protesting for the moment in favor of pleading looks .  
  
" Actually , now that I think about it , you might not have such a bad deal ."  
" You're right . She gets to lord over her husband , and not the other way   
around ."  
" Could all of you listen to me for just one SECOND ?!"   
  
To her shock it actually worked . They all looked at her expectantly .  
  
" Nothing has been decided yet , he could be marrying Nabiki or Kasumi ."  
" OH the poor thing ! Hooked to Nabiki !" One girl gasped .  
" He'd better get Kasumi then ."   
" Yeah , she'd be the perfect wife for someone like him ."  
" I give up ." She sighed and left the others to their gossip .  
  
* * *  
  
After the bell rang to end school she quickly took care of some pressing   
business concerns before meeting her sister and Ranma by the school gate . Ranma   
had been 'looking' at her before she was even out of the building . Which was   
almost startling , because she had taken one of the few side exits instead of   
the main entrance out front .  
  
During morning she had strategically released the news of Ranma and his   
pending engagement to one of the Tendo sisters . However , despite the success   
of Ranma fending off Kuno as she had thought , as a whole things had backfired .   
Right now people were blaming her for the attack on Ranma , which was basically   
her fault for telling Kuno in the way she had . Then there was the recent   
development that she was to be the one Ranma was betrothed to , and all the   
girls who didn't mind a blind significant other were sneering at her . Which   
happened to a large portion of the female student body .  
  
Needless to say , she was rather glad to be cutting her losses and leaving   
school for the day . She didn't exactly feel like supporting those rumors , but   
when she reached her sister and Ranma , Akane quite gratefully relinquished the   
duty of leading him off school grounds to her .  
  
However , once well away from other students Ranma gently slipped his large   
hand out of her petite hand . After folding his cane up he hopped onto the fence   
, all without breaking stride .  
  
" Thanks for breaking the news to everyone so gracefully ." Akane's voice oozed   
sarcasm from every orifice . " Ranma nearly had to blow his cover ."  
  
She glanced up at said martial artist , who seemed not to be hearing   
anything .  
  
" Well , Akane , are you sorry that Ranma got a turn to beat Kuno instead of you   
this time ?" She stalled .  
" What ? No ! It just shouldn't have happened !"   
" No way to avoid it , it had to get out sometime ." She shrugged reasonably .  
  
Her baby sister resigned herself to fuming . On the way home she had time to   
simmer down until all was well . As well as things could usually be .  
  
Once home Akane rushed off to the Dojo to work out her frustrations . She   
decided to see what Ranma was going to do . To her disappointment the boy merely   
grabbed a quick snack , which happened to be a thirty centimeter long sub   
sandwich , and headed off to the living room to devour it .  
  
Wondering what she had been expecting of him she followed his example .   
Laden with a bowl of rice and a glass of cherry coke she headed up to her room   
to tackle her homework .  
  
Ranma's first day living with them was a good change form the normal grind .   
But , she had to remind herself that the day was not yet over .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Want more ? NEED more ?  
Go to http://www.members.tripod.com/Ghaleon_WG/  
  
I want more C&C I NEED more C&C so mail me at  
Ghaleon_WG@hotmail.com  
  
Also , if you would like to post some of your own fiction on my aforementioned   
site please mail them to the aforementioned e-mail address in .txt format .   
THANKS for reading !  
  
  
  



	2. New Arrival

See No Evil   
  
By Kyokukou  
  
  
  
  
Homework was just that , work , of course many subjects she simply breezed   
through . Mathematics was always a strongpoint for her . However , things like   
history killed her grade point average . So what if she didn't know every stupid   
event of the Muromachi period , and who cares about the Auska period ?   
  
Still , the course was required and she had to plod through it . However ,   
it did not mean she had to like it at all . So as had become her ritual , after   
finishing outlining the chapter and answering the questions she slammed her   
history book shut with a bang and threw it into her book bag .   
  
Now Akane may go about a good many things the wrong way , but when it   
comes to working out frustrations little sister always did know best . So she   
donned her gi and headed out for the Dojo . Akane had finished her workout   
almost an hour ago so she would have it all to herself .   
  
Or she should have . She found the door already wide open , and upon   
entering was greeted with a sight that astounded her .  
  
Ranma , if what she was seeing was any indication , could not be human , no   
human could move like that . It was as if his muscles were ocean currents , the   
unstoppable and tireless force behind liquid motion that defied all constraints   
placed upon the human body . To be concise , in her opinion she was watching   
perfection .  
  
Then it was over . Ranma finished his final move and became a mere mortal   
once more .  
  
" I can move out into the yard if I'm in your way ." Ranma turned to face her .  
" That's ..fine ." The fact that Ranma was now without his ever-present shades   
had surprised her enough to hesitate between words .   
" Oh , sorry , I'll go get them ." It seemed Ranma missed nothing , he headed   
straight for the towel his shades sat on .  
" Don't bother ." She tried to sound nonchalant . " I don't mind , I was just   
used to you wearing them ."  
" Alright ." Ranma turned on his heel and headed back . " So you study Musubetsu   
Kakuto Ryuu also ?"  
" Yeah , keeps me in shape ." She shrugged . " And it's a family thing ."   
" Same here ." He smiled at her . Oddly his eyes seemed fixed on hers , yet   
obviously there was no focus there . But she found the effect to be more   
disarming than disconcerting . " So what rank are you ?"   
" Barely first dan ." She admitted . " I'm more kata and less kumite so I could   
never pass Daddy's requirements for kumite and advance ."  
" Need any help ?"  
" I prefer to use physical force as a absolutely last resort ." She lied . She   
simply lost her nerve too easily in a physical fight .  
" What about kata ?" Ranma continued .  
" What rank are you ?" She interjected .  
" Oyaji never gave me any rank , he just always says I'm at the level below   
where I should be ."   
" That's mean ."   
" That's Oyaji ." The boy shrugged with a 'oh well' smile .  
  
She found herself chuckling despite efforts to put up her usual calm and   
sarcastic front .   
  
Stifling her mirth she started off into a kata . Keenly aware that Ranma had   
immediately launched himself into the same kata . Out of the corner of her eye   
she observed him . While this time there was none of the inhuman skill he had   
shown before , the skill he displayed still towered above her own .   
  
" Why are you holding back so much ?" She asked near the middle of the kata .  
" So you can see how it's done ."   
" I know the kata ." She snorted , pouring a bit more power into the spearhand   
than needed .  
" It's little things I'm talking about ." Ranma continued . " Like your foot   
spacing , or that that spearhand should have been aimed chestlevel center and   
not eyelevel center ."   
" Showoff ." She had meant it as a flippant comment not to be taken seriously ,   
but Ranma visibly cringed .  
" Sorry , you didn't ask for my help did you ?" Ranma apologized after the final   
move .   
" No I didn't ," She agreed , intending to continue on with a 'but' .  
However , Ranma was already placing his mirrored sunglasses on to hide his   
eyes . " Sorry , it's just that Oyaji keeps reminding me that this is it ."  
" 'It' ?" She asked as she launched herself into another kata .  
" Yeah ," Ranma nodded , taking the towel and rubbing the minimal sheen of   
perspiration from himself . " my whole life has been in preparation for now ."   
" All you had to do was be born a boy , and we just had to be born girls ." She   
laughed .  
Ranma only cringed again . " Actually , I had to be the heir to both Saotome   
and Tendo schools . Then I also had to be good enough to marry one of you .   
Oyaji said that meant I had to be able to defeat two challenging masters at once   
and still have enough wits to run a household ."  
" Your Oyaji is stupid ." She snorted , the kata forcing her to leave Ranma to   
her back . " This is the modern era , not something like the Muromachi period .   
I'm not getting married just because my Daddy wants me to , and neither are my   
sisters . We're not stupid little cattle that need our father to dictate our   
lives ."  
  
She turned with the next move to find that Ranma had vanished .  
  
* * *  
  
As was her habit she hummed a song to herself as she prepared breakfast for   
the family . This time double the normal amount , as her father had suggested .   
Her father had told her that Genma ate three times the amount of a normal man ,   
and his son was most likely the same . She hoped what she had made would be   
enough .  
  
Presently the actual food preparation was complete , all she was doing now   
was placing the huge portions onto platters and bowls . A loud battlecry tended   
to be distracting to someone performing such domestic activities .  
  
Not knowing what to expect aside from a battle of some sort she rushed to   
the porch . To see Ranma standing , fists clenched , by the koi pond . Out of   
the sky plunged a panda , a claw descending to rake the unsuspecting target .   
Only said unsuspecting target was not unsuspecting , he was most definitely   
knowing , and used that knowledge to sidestep into a spinning backick that sent   
the panda sprawling .  
  
" Oyaji ," Ranma called out to the panda as it stood . " always remember that to   
attack me from the air is one of the stupidest things someone without wings can   
do ."   
" Growf ." The panda looked agitated .  
" Breakfast will be ready in a minuet ." She called .  
" Thanks , Kasumi-san ." Ranma called to her .   
" Growf !" The panda now looked elated . 'Thank you ever so much , just give me   
a moment to pound the boy .' Read the sign the panda suddenly produced .  
" Stop doing that !" Ranma barked at the panda and pointed to the sign .  
' BWA HA HA HA HA !' The new sign read .  
  
With a shake of her head she turned back inside .  
  
" What's Ranma steamed about ?" Akane blinked in puzzlement .  
" He can't read the sign without touching the paint on wood ." Nabiki explained   
absently , flipping to the editor's word in her magazine .  
  
The rest of the conversation was lost to her as she reentered the kitchen to   
start bringing the huge breakfast to the table .  
  
Then breakfast had came and went .  
  
While she had finished school without any real honors , and being only in   
the upper forty percent of her class she was fairly certain that the Saotome   
line carried an eating gene that allowed their stomachs to defy all physics   
concerning volume .  
  
The double portions she had prepared weren't enough by far . She'd have to   
consult Nabiki about food distributors who sold in bulk .  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Do you have to eat so much ?" Akane asked Ranma after he had hopped atop   
the fence . " I've seen sumo pigs who eat less !"  
" Hey !" Ranma barked defensively . " I have to eat that much just to keep going   
, I have a high metabolism ."  
" Glutton ." Akane sniffed .  
" What ?" She noted that Ranma's voice was more frustrated than angry . " What   
did I do ? I eat more than the average Jiro Shmoe , why are you mad at me about   
that ?"   
" You're impossible !" Akane snapped before doubling her walking pace .  
" I-Wha-hey-I-..." Ranma stopped on the fence and stood there , motionless , his   
confused expression resolving into hurt frustration .  
* Is he just thin skinned , or does he not realize how much emotion he shows in   
his expression ?* She wondered .  
  
Abruptly Ranma's frustration contorted into raw anger , his hands snapped   
into fists . She decided to diffuse his ire before someone did something rash ,   
analysis could wait until later .  
  
" Ranma , ignore her temper for a few days it's...you know...her time of the   
month ." She lied .  
" What do you mean her time...oh..."  
* No doubt about it , he leaves his face open like a book .* She thought as   
Ranma's face turned a very bright shade of red .  
  
The crowd of boys had already been thoroughly decimated long before they   
reached the school grounds . However , Kuno was in rare form today , not only   
was he still standing when they arrived , it looked like he was untouched .  
  
" Yea , young students of this humble house of learning , BEHOLD !" The crazed   
kendoist bellowed , an instant before lighting flashed dramatically and thunder   
pealed . " Today I end this contest !"   
" He's got wonderful dramatic timing ." Ranma rubbed an ear with his free hand .  
" I still don't know how he does that ." She agreed .  
" Is he finally going to show his true strength ?" Ranma asked more to himself   
than her .  
  
Her little sister was in no mood for Kuno's antics today . With a grunt of   
effort she hurled her book bag at the braggart's face . Kuno smiled thinly , his   
arms blurred . The two separate slices of the bag flew harmlessly past either   
side of the psudosamurai's head .  
  
" I guess not ." Ranma sighed .  
" Huh ?"   
" He's not going to go all out on her ." Ranma rephrased .  
" Huh ?" She repeated uncomprehendingly . " You mean he's better than that ?"  
" Much ." Ranma nodded .  
" DIE KUNO !" Akane cried , charging .  
" None shall perish this day fair Tendo Akane !" Kuno bellowed in return .  
  
The two charged , only the other existed for the two combatants . Fist flew   
, and wooden blade sang through the air . Kuno stumbled , taken aback by such a   
forceful blow . Akane , untouched , readied another attack .  
  
" Captain , you have to actually hit her !" One of the kendo club's members   
barked .  
" But ...but..I CANNOT !" Kuno bellowed in anguish to the sky before succumbing   
to a hailstorm of Akane's fists and feet .  
" Well , that was predictable in retrospect ." She mumbled to herself , turning   
to face Ranma .  
  
To find that Ranma was facing away from her , his entire body relaxed for   
action , his face set in a hard mask .  
  
" Ranma ?" She inquired warily .  
" Just my luck , he'd show up ." Ranma shook his head , 'watching' something or   
someone walk by on the other side of the school wall .  
" Who ?"   
" Huh ?" Ranma snapped back to present matters as if physically jerked . " Sorry   
, nobody ."  
  
She logged the anomaly for further investigation later .  
  
  
* * *  
  
She was most definitely unhappy today . Today had been a bad day from the   
get go . The highlights of her day had included at least seven embarrassing   
incidents involving her inaction looking mean to Ranma , failing that history   
exam , Kuno 'nuff said , nailing Ranma in the face with a baseball during   
P.E. , and many more .   
  
It was a fair judgement to say she was quite miffed .  
  
" Let me see that ...ouch ." Nabiki commented on Ranma's swollen cheek .  
" It'll be gone by tomorrow ." Ranma shrugged .  
  
They were still too close to the school for Ranma to act normal yet , so   
Nabiki still lead him by the hand as he tapped along with his cane for good   
measure .  
  
" Why didn't you dodge it or catch it or something ?" She leaned in and hissed .  
" Yeah ," Nabiki sided with her for once . " couldn't you have ducked in the   
nick of time for some coincidental reason ?"  
" I was sitting between Hiroshi and Daisuke , so no left or right dodging ."   
Ranma began . " And if I would have dodged it would have hit Shinji in the   
throat . So I killed two birds with one stone . I got hit , which reinforced my   
image as a regular blind guy and protected Shinji ."  
" You still could have done SOMETHING !" She snarled , wishing it was safe to   
hit him without worrying about witnesses .  
" If you hadn't hit the damn ball in a mach two foul ..." Ranma snorted .  
" It was an accident !"   
" It was...." Ranma trailed off abruptly , his face hardening . " Ryouga ."  
  
The wall a few meters ahead exploded without warning . Out of the dust a   
male figure hurled himself in a headlong charge towards Ranma . She lunged   
behind Ranma , tackling her older sister away from the intended target of the   
newcomer .   
  
Ranma remained completely motionless . The attacker's fist flew out with   
incredible speed to stop only a centimeter from Ranma's ever-present shades .  
  
" Not here with them ." Ranma calmly stated .  
" Of course not ." The young man agreed , retracting his fist . He addressed   
them without taking his eyes from Ranma . " Forgive my rudeness , but I did not   
realize you two were with him until the last second ."   
" There is an abandoned lot not far from here ." Ranma continued .  
" It's been a while ." The young man smiled thinly , his eyes narrowing .  
" Yes ." Ranma replied evenly , but with a hint of impatience .  
  
To some signal unperceived by anyone else the pair leapt off in unison ,   
never facing away from the other .  
  
" What the hell was that about ?" Nabiki mumbled to herself .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Want more ? NEED more ?  
Go to http://www.members.tripod.com/Ghaleon_WG/  
  
I want more C&C I NEED more C&C so mail me at  
Ghaleon_WG@hotmail.com  
  
Also , if you would like to post some of your own fiction on my aforementioned   
site please mail them to the aforementioned e-mail address in .txt format .   
THANKS for reading !  
  
  
  



	3. Enter the Amazon

See No Evil   
  
By Kyokukou  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters from Ranma 1/2 only the characters that   
I write myself . So please don't sue me ! But if you try to use my characters   
.....there will be ...unpleasant consequences if I find out . Do not repost or   
reprint this without my permission , however if you do ASK there is a good   
chance I will let you .  
  
* I may know how the blind read here in America , but I'm completely ignorant   
about how it is done in Japan so I'm winging it . Sorry . When I learn more I'll   
revise .*  
  
  
  
After Ranma had leapt off with that strange boy they had hurried off in   
pursuit . Only to find an empty lot . The fresh scuffs and divots in the dirt   
coupled with the cracks and fist shaped craters in the nearby wall spoke of a   
recent fight between two powerful martial artists . However she and Akane had   
missed the action .   
  
Hoping that Ranma had returned home after the fight they hastened for the   
Dojo . Only to have the wall a few meters before them explode in a manner that   
gave them a distinct sense of deja vu .  
  
" Oh , sorry ." The boy apologized the moment he identified them .  
" What the hell is going on here , buster !?" Akane demanded hotly .  
" What ? Oh , I guess Ranma never told you guys about me ?" The boy chuckled .   
" Why wouldn't he ?" She asked .  
" He probably thought he had time before I showed up ." The boy shrugged .   
" So this is a regular thing ?" She prodded further .  
" More like random ." The boy put a hand behind his head and gave an embarrassed   
laugh . " I guess I should give you two a quick summary ."  
  
She put a hand on her sister's shoulder to keep Akane quiet and nodded for   
the boy to begin .  
  
" My name is Hibiki Ryouga . I've known Ranma since junior high , and it was   
back then that I discovered that one of the techniques Ranma knows to find his   
way about without sight could all but cure a condition I have ....you see I have   
a family curse , I have the worst sense of direction you could imagine . That's   
not even the worst of it , but it's the basic problem .   
  
" But when I asked Ranma to teach it to me one day his father said that I   
had to beat him in combat to earn each lesson . He swore it on Ranma's behalf ,   
and I was foolish enough to accept the terms . So ever since I've been following   
Ranma around earning my lessons ."  
  
Ryouga leaned back against an intact portion of the wall and waited for   
their reactions .  
  
" So you're not out to hurt Ranma ?" Akane asked slowly .  
" Nope ." Ryouga replied . " In fact , Ranma happens to be the man I respect the   
most ."  
" Why ?" She inquired , intrigued .  
" Being what he is Ranma could easily take advantage of his extra senses in a   
fight . Luring a sighted opponent into a dark room , using smoke or other   
blinding tools that will disable a normal fighter but only give him a supreme   
advantage in the fight . But he doesn't do anything like that unless it's just   
to balance the fight . Besides , that he's had to deal with some of the things I   
have to . We understand each other ."  
" That's a weird friendship ." Akane snorted without malice .  
  
The boy only shrugged eloquently .  
  
" So who won this fight ?" She asked .  
" Um...I kinda got lost before we could finish ." Ryouga looked away in   
embarrassment .  
" If we take you to the Dojo you won't fight with him will you ?" She asked .  
" Not today ," He assured her . " and I wouldn't dream of imposing on your   
hospitality like that ."  
" Just follow us , it's not far ." Akane favored him with a smile .  
  
She suppressed a chuckle as she saw the boy blush and avert his gaze .  
  
* * *  
  
  
She idly wondered why Nabiki and Akane weren't back yet with Ranma . Where   
could those three be ? Probably took Ranma to some friend's house with them .   
She shook her head and finished vacuuming Nabiki's room .   
  
She hummed to herself as she switched which hallway wall socket the vacuum   
was plugged into , all that was left was the guest room .  
  
She let out a startled yelp when she turned on the light to find Ranma   
sitting on the floor right in front of her .   
  
" I'm so sorry , I didn't know you were there ." She apologized , placing a hand   
over her chest feeling her heart slow from it's rapid pace .  
" I thought I left the light on ?" Ranma muttered , sliding his shades onto his   
face .  
" What are you doing ?" She noticed what looked like a blank book sitting in   
Ranma's lap .  
" Reading ." He replied mildly . " Do you need me to leave so you can vacuum ?"  
" I'll take a break ." She replied , curiosity overtaking her .   
  
While she had been informed that Ranma was no ordinary blind boy she knew   
little to expand on that tidbit of information . Everyone seemed to be too busy   
to tell her more .  
  
" May I see it ?" She asked , after taking a seat on the floor beside Ranma .   
" Sure , just be careful ." He handed the book to her after placing a scrap of   
paper in it to mark his place .  
  
On the outside the book looked entirely blank , Just a series of divots   
where characters should be . She gave Ranma a questioning look before   
remembering herself .  
  
" I know that western letters can be made into Braille , but how do you do that   
with our kanji ?"  
  
Ranma smiled at her like a teacher asked his favorite question and took the   
book from her gently .   
  
" I've found two methods , Japanese in romanji Braille alphabet and regular   
characters either raised or lowered like the Braille on this title ." He ran his   
finger over the small patterned divots . " For example , the author's name is   
Kurokawa Shin . In Braille that would be spelt k-u-r-o-k-a-w-a s-h-i-n . I just   
have to read phonetically instead of by characters most of the time ."  
" I see ." She ran her fingers over the divots that meant nothing to her . She   
looked up at Ranma and was caught by the warped reflection of her face in his   
shades . " Why do you wear those inside ? Or at all ?"  
" These ?" Ranma touched the rim of his shades . He seemed to think for a moment   
before answering . " They're not for me , they're so my eyes don't unnerve other   
people ."  
" But isn't that just for when you're out in public ?" She continued .  
  
Standing , Ranma walked over and replaced the book among the few remaining   
things in his pack . " The lights are on , right ?" He asked , walking back over   
to her slowly .  
  
" Yes ?"  
" They're not hideous , just nothing you've ever seen before ." He warned before   
pulling off his shades .  
  
She gasped before she could catch herself . She had been expecting the   
stereotypical normal , but blankly staring eyes she had seen on television   
dramas . What she was met with was quite different .   
  
In the center of the whites were two cerulean disks that peered , aimless ,   
out at the world but with an intensity that jarred her . The startlingly blue   
disks were just that , solid blue with no black pupil in existence .  
  
" How ?" She asked , her mind reeling .  
" Some kind of trap to guard an ancient artifact . I was used to set it off .   
None of the doctors know how it happened . It's not just my pupils , that ,   
could be at least helped with surgery . At least half of what happened to me is   
magical . So no doctor can cure me , but no magic can either . So far I've never   
found any reliable mix of the two that could be of any use ."  
" I'm so sorry ." She placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off   
roughly the instant it landed .  
" Pity is something I will never accept ." Ranma thrust his shades on , his   
voice harsh . " I was a martial artist before I lost my sight , and I'm still a   
martial artist now ."  
" How ?"  
" What ?" He all but snapped .  
" How do you fight ?" She expanded , seeking to calm him .  
" I've learned every single technique for blind fighting that I know exists ."   
Ranma answered with bitter pride in his tone .  
  
Seeing him calm slightly she continued . " I thought all there was , was   
just fighting by sound ."  
" Yeah , and I bet you think stuntmen on TV actually use real fighting   
techniques too ." He snorted . " Fighting by hearing is so limited . All your   
opponent has to do is find a loud background noise and he's invisible ."  
" So what are the others ?" She pressed .  
" Lot of questions ." He raised an eyebrow in a fashion that distinctly reminded   
her of Nabiki . " Why do you want to know ?"  
" I've lived with martial artists all my life . It's all old hat , but this is   
the first time in years that there's something I've never heard of ."   
  
He seemed to mull that over for a moment before giving her a sight smile and   
adjusting his sitting position . " I've learned everything from the silly and   
stupid to the devastatingly effective ."  
" Devastatingly effective ?" She repeated . " How so ?"  
" Some methods are more than simply sensing your opponent somehow . But one of   
my best techniques is simply doing that , but to an extent that makes it very   
painful to use .  
" There is a rare condition called Synesthesia where all the five senses are   
combined . The technique consists of artificially inducing a state akin to this   
, but with the sense of sight missing , you use that hole as your mental anchor   
in order to sift through all the info . People who are born with the condition   
have no problem with it , but for someone who has separated senses it's an   
intensely painful strain .   
" So I don't use it except in emergencies . But , when I do I can predict my   
opponents every move . They can't hide anything from me , and I know what they   
are going to do at the same time they do ."  
" If you can't use that all the time what do you use normally ?"  
" I've taken the best of what I know and blended it to my needs . I may be able   
to sense ki precisely enough to sense a held weapon's position by the ki bleed   
off . But it's easier to get the magnetic echo off of it ."  
" Magnetic echo ? You're kidding ."  
  
Ranma sighed . " I've blended and combined so many that it'd be hard to   
really explain ... Alright , right now I can tell exactly where your every   
finger , toe , arm , leg , whatever , is and even your heart rate . But I have   
no idea what color your blouse is or what your face looks like . The most detail   
I have of people is what you'd get from a unpainted mannequin . Small or thin   
things like some coins or paper lying flat are hard for me to pick up even under   
good circumstances ."  
" Oh ." She blinked a few times .  
" I turn up my sensitivity in a fight , but I have to turn all the special   
techniques down really low in a crowd . At school I have to rely on a cane and   
training , just like a regular blind person . Didn't Nabiki or Akane tell you   
any of this ?"  
" No one really talks to me about such things ." She admitted with some   
embarrassment . " Tell me what one of the silly techniques was ." She asked to   
derail that tangent .  
  
Ranma's face flushed slightly and he looked like he was fighting down   
laughter . " One involves shouting really loud and spinning very fast . That's   
all I'm going to say ."   
" Oh come on ." She smiled , trying to get a mental picture of that . " It can't   
be that bad ."   
" You don't know the half of-..." He suddenly cocked his head as if listening   
for a distant sound or catching a scent . " Ryouga's here ."   
" Who ?"  
" An old friend ." Ranma shrugged .  
" Can you hear him ?" She asked in wonder .  
" Impossible , but I can feel a strong person's ki from pretty far away . And I   
know his ki like my own ."  
  
* * *  
  
She had followed Ranma down the stairs to the living room . He had taken a   
seat facing the door and hadn't budged until Nabiki's voice announced that she   
and Akane had brought a visitor .  
  
" Glad you found a guide ." Ranma stated seconds before a boy stepped into the   
room wearing a tiger striped bandanna and somewhat deteriorated clothes .  
" So am I ." Ryouga seemed to be slightly embarrassed discussing the subject ,   
his face flushed and he spoke again before Ranma could . " I notice you got new   
shades , what happened to your lucky pair ?"   
" Not so lucky ." Ranma corrected with a sigh . " Right now they're in about   
twelve pieces . Oyaji sat on 'em in his panda body ."  
" Mirror looks less threatening than matte black ." Ryouga sat down across from   
Ranma .  
" Doesn't matter much ," Ranma shrugged . " I'm not trying to threaten anyone   
here ."   
  
Silence passed for a moment , and she felt the subject change as the posture   
of both boys grew more serious . Small talk was over .  
  
" Furikan high is here in Nerima , right ?" Ryouga began .  
" Yes ."  
" Then she's here ."   
" Already ?" Ranma almost looked startled .  
" Who is 'she' ?" Nabiki butted in , seconded by Akane .  
" Shampoo ." Ranma answered impatiently , turning his attention back to Ryouga   
again . " But I thought you led her on a merry chase across Southern Brazil ?"  
" Yeah ," Ryouga nodded . " but she probably sold that gold dagger to fly back   
here ."  
" Damn ." Ranma clenched a fist . " Why can't she stay the hell away ?"   
" Because Amazon law says that she's got to kill you and marry me ." Ryouga   
shook his head sadly .  
" Why can't we fake our deaths ?"   
" Again ?"  
" Good point ."   
" Um...excuse me but , what's going on ?" She put in .  
" That , in about a second ." Ranma pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the   
wall before diving forward . Ryouga was instantly on his feet , pulling a   
handful of bandannas from his forehead , eyeing the wall like an opponent .  
  
She just had enough time to turn her head to look at the offending wall   
before it exploded in a shower of wood , sheetrock , pipes , and wallpaper .   
Stiffened bandannas were whizzing at the cloud before she had finished shrieking   
in surprise .  
  
Three oddly metallic rings preceded the exit of the bandannas from the   
rapidly dissipating cloud .  
  
" When I get husband , I tie up and keep on leash !" A high soprano barked from   
the fading mist of sheetrock dust .  
  
Looking around , she noticed that Ranma had mysteriously vanished .  
  
" Like hell !" Ryouga back up to the opposite wall , fists at the ready .  
" Oooooh !" A violet haired girl stamped her foot in exasperation . " Is   
marriage so bad ? Is I so bad ?"  
" Um , I guess not ." Ryouga's face relaxed into a wary expression , but his   
stance never wavered .  
" Then come with me to village !" The girl took a step forward and beckoned .  
" Hell NO !" In a lightning movement a stiffened bandanna was in Ryouga's hand .  
" WHY ?" The frustrated girl stomped her foot again , hard enough for the   
floorboards to crack and give a little .  
" I'll be a damn pet ! Not a husband !"   
" You defeat me , is your fault !" The girl snorted raising in each hand what   
looked like a basketball sized sphere of steel atop a metal bar .  
" Over heeeeeere !" A soprano voice higher than even the violet haired girl   
called from outside the hole-in-the-wall .  
  
All turned to face the newcomer . A familiar redhead in mirror shades   
gestured rudely to the violet haired girl .  
  
" YOU !" The girl snarled , leaping out after Ranma .  
" Me alright !" Ranma laughed mockingly , leaping just out of range of the young   
girl's furious attacks .  
  
No one spoke until the sounds of mocking red head and shouting violet head   
had receded into the far distance .  
  
" I hate to repeat myself , but what the hell was that about ?" Nabiki asked   
Ryouga .  
" Sit down , it's a weird story ." The bandannaed boy brushed some rubble aside   
to clear a spot by the table .  
" It started shortly after Ranma was cursed ." Ryouga began . " I met Ranma and   
his father on the road . They had just came from the Amazon village only hours   
before . As usual I wasn't picky about where I fought Ranma for my lesson . I   
hadn't had a lesson in nearly a month so I was a bit overeager . Ranma didn't   
even have time to explain that he was on the run for defeating an Amazon warrior   
who could show up at any moment . I beat him just about the time Shampoo came   
over the hill ."  
" Amazon law states that if a warrior is defeated by an outsider male she   
must obtain his bloodline through marriage . If the outsider is female she has   
to either take the outsider's bloodline through her child , get the outsider to   
join , or kill her . However , if that outsider , male or female , is defeated   
then she has the option to switch to the victor . After all , the object is to   
get the best genes . Then there's the thing she happens to have about guys in   
bandannas ... ug ..."   
" So she just dropped Ranma right there ?" Akane blinked .  
" Ranma had defeated her as a female , so she decided to make use of both sides   
and continue to try to kill Ranma and marry me ." Ryouga pulled off the amazing   
feat of keeping a straight face throughout the entire explanation , including   
what came next . " Oh yeah , I almost forgot . Shampoo has no idea that the male   
Ranma and female Ranma are the same person or that both are blind . Then there   
is the fact she assumes that I'm engaged or married or something to Ranma's   
female form ."   
" What ?" It was her turn to blink .  
" Yeah , really screwed up huh ?" Ryouga idly brushed debris off the table .  
" I'll say ." Akane nodded .  
" So let me see if I have this right ." Nabiki began . " This Shampoo girl wants   
to marry you , kill Ranma who she thinks is your lover , and doesn't even know   
about Ranma's male form ?"  
" She's met Ranma's male form , but she mostly ignores him ." Ryouga corrected .  
" Oh my , can Ranma handle her ?" She looked out the new hole shaped door in the   
wall .  
" Oh yeah ," Ryouga nodded . " Shampoo's not someone to trifle with , but so   
long as we pay attention to what we're doing she's not a serious threat ."  
" So there's no problem then ." Akane smiled .  
" Um..."   
" What ?"  
" Well , she may not be a threat alone , but she has this real problem with her   
timing . It's always really , really good for her , but really bad for us ."   
  
While the three Tendo sisters digested that information Ryouga stood .  
  
" I'd better leave before she decides to come back ." He bowed to them before   
starting from the room .  
" Will you come back ?" She called .  
" Anytime I can find Tokyo ." Ryouga called back sheepishly .  
" That's the closet ." Akane called to correct Ryouga's trajectory . "....   
that's the hall ... that's the kitchen ...alright now that's the front door ."  
" Right the fourth time ! I'm getting better this week ." She heard Ryouga   
mumble to himself as he left .  
" Doesn't get any weirder than this ." Akane shook her head .   
" You just cursed it Akane ." Nabiki glared at her little sister . " It's going   
to be bad enough paying for that wall ."  
  
Off in the distance she thought she heard a high voice cry out some odd   
curse about the sexual habits of Japanese grandparents with red hair .  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
